


Found Family

by mentalyz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Definitely OOC, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalyz/pseuds/mentalyz
Summary: We're all broken in our own ways.But atleast we have eachother.





	1. Warmth

The only sounds in the warehouse were the cracks of the firewood and aimless bickering. A mound of blankets were piled near the blistering fire, a certain someone no doubt buried beneath them, either alsleep or simply enjoying the comfort.

The rest were playing some sort of of card game on the floor nearby, laughter occasionally coming from the group as a particularly funny card was played, along with mindless chatter about the day they had. Poking fun at eachother while they were at it.

Last but not least, there was the figure sitting in his armchair on the other side of the fire, book settled in his lap. Though it had been long forgotton as he focused his attention to the scene before him. It was simply blissful.

A cheep underneath him caught his attention and he looked down at the bundle of feathers trying to nuzzle into his shoe. He bent down to scoop it into his palm and held it close to his chest, petting it's head with his thumb gently.

The bundle of blankets stirred and a brunette mop of hair emerged from the side. She wiped at her eyes and blinked, looking around the room. She turned to him with a smile.

"So." She interlocked her fingers together and rested her head on them. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

He smiled back at her softly and glanced over to the rest.

"At this point, we could conquer the world,"


	2. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was never good at hiding things.

Jason could tell something was wrong the minute she walked in the door. Her hand covered the side of her face and she refused to take her scarf off. After muttering a brief 'Hi hun,' to him she rushed to the bathroom, where she stayed for about fifteen minutes.  
He placed his notebook on the table and walked to the bathroom door.

"Maria," He heard something thud to the floor. "Is everything okay?"

"Nn- Yeah! Fine, fine, everything is fine" She was frantic, he could hear it in her voice. "I'll be out in a second, you can go back to writing,"

He gripped the door handle, twisting it. 

"I'm coming in." He opened the door before she could answer him, looking around, there were blue stains on the sink and her hand was still on her face, which was turned away from him. He took a few steps towards her.

"Maria, tell me what happened."

Her hand started shaking and she sat down on the edge of the bathtub, staring at the ground. 

"There was a protest in town, they weren't very friendly. They were picking on a kid and I- I just couldn't stand there and watch! So I tried to help, next thing I know I'm on the ground and I can't see out of my left eye."

He kneeled down in front of her and gently grabbed her wrist, asking to see her face. She let him take her hand away and he had to stop himself from gasping. There was a gash starting from her left brow and ending at the corner of her mouth, her eye had been sliced in half and the wound was still leaking. He wiped some blood away from her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"They said they can cauterize the wound to stop the flow of therium, but they don't have enough resources to fix my eye or seal it shut, it's going to leave a scar," She looked away from him. "I didn't want you to see because I thought you wouldn't like me any-"

"I'm gonna stop you there," He cut her off. "Because there is nothing that is going to stop me from loving you anymore. Who cares if you have a huge scar? It shows that you're strong to go through something like that, and in my opinion it looks pretty badass."

He winked at her and she giggled softly, resting her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"You're worth everything to me, nothing is going to change that."


End file.
